Gaia Achievements
Gaia Labs decided to jump on the "achievement bandwagon" with a feature called Gaia Achievements. Released on May 10, 2010. Gaia Achievements is an additional system that members have the option to sign up for that allows them to try different challenges around the site to get Achievements for their viewing pleasure. ( To locate a specific Achievement use Ctrl+F. ) About Achievements ''What are Achievements? Achievements are exactly what they sound like, things you achieve in your daily use of the site. There are achievements for nearly everything you do every day on Gaia. Most of them you can earn without even trying, but a few take a little more work. This thread includes details on how to earn each achievement. What are Achievement Points? Achievement points are points you earn for completing achievements. Different achievements are worth different amounts of points. Right now the total amount of achievement points you can earn by completing all achievements is 8,550. Currently achievement points have no value other than show, this could change in the future though, who knows. Some Guidelines to Keep in Mind I know you're in a hurry to go out and earn all your Achievements, but please keep these things in mind: *Spam belongs in the Chatterbox only (the Chatterbox is also the only forum in which it is possible to get the Invisibility Achievement). * Someone posting in your thread while you are trying to earn Invisibility is not trolling/abuse. (Reless of what people tell you) *You are welcome to hold contest to get the posts/quotes you need, but remember if you're offering prizes you must award them, not doing so is scamming. *You are welcome to post in Welcome to Gaia for the Noob Wrangler, but please remember to be considerate to our new users! *For Achievements that require 15 users doing the same thing it must be 15 different users and they must all be doing it until all 15 post. *For some reason the cig does not work with the Risky Lifestyle achievement, try the Cigar. Similarly, not all gun items work Brandisher, you best bet is something with "gun" in the name. =List of Gaia Achievemen= Beta Achievements 'A Note About Beta Achievements:' Beta Achievements are a throwback from when Achievements where a lab feature. If you earned them then they will still show up on your achievement page, but they are worth no points. Most of them have counterparts in the current achievement system. I have listed them here for reference purposes only. Disabled Achievements '''A Note About ''Disabled ''Achievements:' Disabled Achievements are just that, disabled. You cannot earn them. Anyone who managed to get them before they where taken down had them removed and no points granted for them. These achievements where removed becuase users where spamming the absolute crap out of these forums in order to earn them. Released Achievements A Note About Released Achievements: Released Achievements are the available Achievements on Gaiaonline. There are 101 available to everyone to this date. Category:Guides